<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Cats and Colds by WonderfulShining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991635">Of Cats and Colds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining'>WonderfulShining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Cats and Colds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Satan, hey Satan. Are you even paying attention to me!?” Asmo’s voice was rather shrill and high pitched, causing you to love over in the direction that the brother was yelling at; Satan was pretty much asleep with his head resting on the breakfast table.”Up too late reading again? I suppose?” You mused lightly blowing on his ear and laughed as he jumped awake looking rather annoyed</p><p>”Was your book so important that you missed out on your beauty sleep?”</p><p>”I suppose it was...it was about.” Satan’s words were cut off as he began to cough rather violently, covering his mouth with his hand. ”Whoa, sorry, didn't know the book was so bad.” Leviathan said, but he was frowning despite the light atmosphere. ”You sound like you have a cold, Satan.” you mused, handing him a napkin from across the table.”Demon’s don't get colds.” Satan murmured, shaking his head. ”Says the demon who got all worried when Lucifer caught a cold.” Mammon said, trying not to laugh at the flustered look on Satan’s face</p><p>Meanwhile, Lucifer’s expression was a look of calm as he looked up from his paperwork.”Satan, go upstairs, and sleep. You're on house arrest for the rest of the day and no arguing.” Lucifer said, noticing the blonde was about to argue back hut then just pouted and stood up, heading up to his room. ”Poor Satan, he looks miserable.” You murmured, looking slightly worried but shook your head. </p><p>As the day worn on, you decided to go check on him, bringing a cup of warm tea and a few towels for him, ”Satan, I got you something, though it might help you feel better...Oh my God.” your mouth dropped up, Satan was laying back on the bed with his hand over his eyes, his chest rising and falling with soft breath, his shirt was unbuttoned revealing just a flash of his chest and his collarbone. ”Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you would be coming in.” Satan murmured and then laughed a little bit. ”You’re about as red as I am right now.” he teased, the smile returning to his face before covering his mouth as he coughed again, shaking his head a little bit. ”I brought tea with honey and ginger and a few towels.” you said, giving him a small smile as you walked over and handed the cup to him, perching on the bed and watching him. ”you should probably stay away from me for a few days, don't want you getting with whatever I got, demon colds might be different than human ones.” Satan said but did go a bit red as you rested the towel against his forehead, helping him settle back against the pillows after he finished the tea. </p><p>”I doubt that's what you want, though, and I don't mind staying with you for a while longer.” you teased, gently dabbing at his forehead with the towel. ”Well, I guess that means if you wind up getting sick with a cold, I’ll be the one taking care of you then?” Satan joked, shaking his head, but he did pause, reaching his hand up and resting it on the back of your head before bringing you down, so your forehead was resting on his chest, his one hand resting on top of your head as his fingers slowly moved up and down stroking your hair. </p><p>Unable to help it or because you wanted to hear him laugh, you let out a mixture of fake purrs and meows, causing him to laugh and lightly bonk you on the top of the head with his hand. ”Sorry, couldn't help it, but it does feel nice, but shouldn't it be the other way around?” you asked, moving onto the bed and laying beside him, letting out a chuckle as he cuddled close and closed his eyes. ”Either way is acceptable.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>